


Couldn't Sleep

by ponie182



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponie182/pseuds/ponie182
Summary: Something wakes Sylvie, can she figure out what and help.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	Couldn't Sleep

It was 1 am and the bells at Firehouse 51 had finally stopped going off every five minutes. The entire house was currently in the bunk room catching some much-needed sleep after this busier than usual day. Sylvie Brett wasn’t sure what had roused her from her slumber since she wasn’t a super light sleeper, at first she thought maybe the alarm was going off again but after a moment realized that wasn’t it. She sat up in her bunk to see if she could pinpoint just what had woken her, it was then she noticed that Matt was pacing his captain's quarters. His door was shut and the blinds were mostly drawn so she doesn’t know why this woke her but she watches him for a moment and notices that he keeps rolling his neck and rubbing at his shoulders. She knows at their last call that truck and squad had to move several heavy beams to be able to get to the victims trapped in an upstairs bedroom. Watching him to see if he settles back Sylvie can’t help but take in all that is Matt Casey from his strong legs, up to his long torso which she knew without having even see held a toned set of abs, then there were his arms that while not as large as some of the others in the house still had Sylvie dreaming of being held. She was long past denying her feeling for Matt.

Without a conscience thought Sylvie crawled out of her bed and quietly walked to his door, with the softest of knock she opened the door and stepped inside.

“Hey, couldn’t sleep?” Sylvie asked in barely above a whisper. She wasn’t sure why but the air was different between them, charged with an electricity. It was something that had been happening more and more whenever they were close.

“I overdid it on that last call and my neck keeps trying to lock. I know if I lay down I’ll wake up with a migraine from hell.” Matt replied just as quietly seeming to notice the charge too.

Feeling emboldened by the feeling Sylvie takes a step into Matt’s personal space. “How about a massage, maybe I can get your neck to release and you can catch at least a couple hours of sleep.”

“You don’t have too, I’ll just take my meds and let it ease.”

“Nonsense, you’d do it for me no questions asked, so let me do this. Go lay down.”

Knowing he wasn’t going to win this argument, not that he wanted to if he was being honest with himself, Matt went and laid face down on his bunk. Once he was comfortable he felt Sylvie’s weight on the bed as she straddled his waist. He had to stifle the moans that threatened to escape just from that simple act, he felt her weight shift as she leaned forward to grasp his shoulders and start kneading gently at first. She gradually increased the pressure to get in the deep knots that had formed at his shoulders, a few minutes later her hands moved to the base of his neck her thumbs running a continuous path up to the base of his skull and back down to his shoulders. 

Sylvie knew Matt had said it was his neck causing the most issue but she couldn’t help but let her hands start to room a bit under the pretense of the massage. Soon she let her hands ghost down his back and back up applying gentle pressure each time. This time Matt couldn’t help the gentle moan and Sylvie loved that she was the one to elicit that from him. A few minutes later she felt him completely relax under her and knew that she had succeeded in easing his tight muscles but she wasn’t ready to let the moment end. She noticed his shirt had ridden up and so when her hands came back down she let her thumbs dip into the bare skin there just briefly before traveling back up to his shoulders. On the next pass, she decided to go for broke and let her hands slide under his shirt, pressing her thumbs firmly into the muscles on either side of his spine while her fingers lightly trailed up his sides. She had almost reached the bottom of his shoulder blades when she felt Matt shift slightly under her, so she started back down and then up again. Getting to the same spot she felt him shift again and this time he let out the smallest laugh before turning ever so slightly to look at her over his shoulder.

“Sylvie, stop it, it tickles.”

Never in a million years had she taken him for the ticklish type so she, of course, let her hands ghost back up to the spot and applied just the slightest bit more pressure than she had before. But before she could find out just how ticklish that spot was Matt had rolled onto his back, the movement surprised and stilled Sylvie. Her hands coming to rest on his stomach she glanced up and noticed Matt watching her, his eyes darker than she’d seen at least directed at her. Matt reached up a pushed a stray piece of hair away from her face that had fallen from her ponytail before cupping her cheek, her thumbs drawing lazy circles on his stomach without her even noticing. Deciding he wasn’t going to let this moment pass like the other Matt gently pulled Sylvie towards him, getting the message Sylvie let her hands slide up his chest as she leaned down resting her forehead on his. Feeling her breath on his lips was the last straw for Matt and he closed the distance between them bringing his lips to hers.


End file.
